Experiences In A Mall
by everybodylovesklainefic
Summary: DailyKlaine Oneshot #2: Kurt and Blaine take a visit to Lima, Ohio, where they are afraid of the homophobes they have heard so much about. However their experiences in the Lima mall are much more different that they expected.


**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this little oneshot. This one was suggested by Sofia Michelle, so thankyou for the idea!**

**Also, in case you didn't know, I've started a new fic; The Prince Diaries. I would love it if you would check it out!**

Of course, Kurt and Blaine were used to being recognised on the streets of LA. In fact, it happened all the time. The boys were always kind and curteous, even when they had somewhere important to be. After all, their subscribers were what made all this possible. They answered all the sweet and invasive questions, took photos, and signed things. Occasionally, they would be asked to do something slightly crazy like sign a baby or kiss someone.

It was always rather funny watching those who had no idea about the YouTube community walk past a hord of fans, wondering if there was someone famous in the middle of the crowd. Sometimes, a middle-aged man would make his way to the front, hoping to see Angelie Jolie or something, and the get disappointed when he only saw two guys taking pictures.

What Kurt and Blaine did not expect, however, was to be recognised in the middle of Lima, Ohio. For the first time, the boys had been asked to work for a company together, rather than apart. They had jumped at the opportunity, especially as it was a chance to make viral videos about marriage equality. The only downside was that they would have to film the vlogs in the notoriously homophobic Lima. But, the boys would never turn down a holiday, so here they were, in the middle of a mall, slightly scared to hold hands.

The filming had gone really well, so to celebrate they had decided to take part in some retail therapy. Kurt was having a blast, too focused on the clothes to worry about anything else. But Blaine was sad. He wanted nothing more than to walk around holding hands with his husband, to cuddle and kiss him wherever he wanted if he felt like it. At that moment Blaine felt so fortunate that himself and Kurt had come from such loving places.

It was at that moment that Blaine heard a squeal, and then a scream, and then another squeal. For a heart-stopping moment, he thought that the mall was under attack, that was how loud the screams were. When he turned around, however, he noticed about fourty teenage girls sprinting towards him. Completely terrified, Blaine started to slowly walk backwards, until he hit a rack and clothes and was trapped.

The girls swarmed around him, grabbing his arm and asking for a picture. He was so overwhelmed; Blaine wasn't even dressed nicely, and he hadn't re-gelled his hair after the shoot; he didn't even consider the idea that he might have had subscribers in Lima. At that point, Kurt wandered over with many bags of clothing, obviously wondering where Blaine had gone. When he noticed the hoard of girls, Kurt slowly tried to sneak away undetected. But Blaine wasn't letting him get away that easy, not when he was going to have to stand here and take picture after picture.

"Oh Kurt, hey!" He shouted really loudly, so the whole store could hear. That was the girls' cue. They all ran over to Kurt shouting and giving him praise and clicking cameras in his face. Totally shocked, the younger boy started taking pictures with everyone and signing things, but not before giving Blaine a look that could kill.

It was several hours later that the pair managed to return to their hotel room. Totally beat, they lay on the bed for several minutes, not saying anything.

"Well...that was crazy", Kurt finally commented.

"Yeah...it was". That was all Blaine could manage at the moment.

The boys eventually fell into a deep sleep, not even bothering to change into their nightwear. However Blaine took slightly longer than Kurt. He was thinking back to the events at the mall. This was the last thing he had ever anticipated. They had fans in a small, homophobic town like Lima. They didn't care that Blaine and Kurt were gay, and they weren't afraid to show it. It felt nice, Blaine thought. Maybe him and Kurt really were making a difference in the world, and all because of their YouTube videos that started in Kurt's teenage bedroom, and Blaine's front yard.


End file.
